Dralou
by Draco-the'deamon Malffoy
Summary: It's December and the sixth school year has just begun. Jamie and Stefan are dating and they're like Slytherins new prince and princess after Draco and Pansy's breakup! Draco and Stefan got marked in the summerholiday.. And more info in the ff.


Hello peoples xD  
>This is something me and my best friend have been working on since Christmas ;D<p>

We cried, laughed, and got angry while roleplaying it, but we decided to write a fanfiction xD

Sorry if im bad at english s;  
>But its really worth it! :D<p>

I am by the way roleplaying Draco Malfoy, Rachel Maddison, Stefan Winter and Jamie Lauren Parks, and my best friend is roleplaying Mary Lou Van Goldenring.. But sometimes she takes Jamie, Stefan or Rachel if its too much to me xD

**characters!**

**Draco Malfoy:**  
>Draco is a proud pureblooded Slytherin guy with blond hair and gray for the most part cold and demeaning eyes. He is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who both went to Slytherin when they were children. He is best friends with Stefan Winter and has been so throughout life, and his best friend Jamie Lauren Park he met on the train going to school the very first day. Draco is very selfish, smug, and he picks down on people who come close to or looks wrong. He is the Death Eaters and is set to having to kill Dumbledore. He is the seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch team and he loves to play!<br>Faceclaim: Draco Malfoy aka. Tom Felton

**Stefan Winter:**  
>Stefan is a full-blooded Slytherin guy with brown, thick hair and green eyes. He is the son of Celicia and Justin Winter and are proud to be a pureblooded wizard! He is dating Jamie Lauren Parks and he is best friends with Draco Malfoy. Stefan has even been tagged and to help Draco with completing his mission. Stefan will be described with one word; charmer on both good and evil! He is a striker for Slytherin Quidditch team and he gets extra hours Potions because he is so good at it.<br>Faceclaim: Damon Salvatore (From TVD) aka Ian Somerhalder

**Mary Lou Van Goldenring:**  
>Lou as she is called is a pureblooded Gryffindor girl with black hair and deep blue eyes. Lou is an Animagus who can transform into any animal on earth, but have had difficulty controlling his transformations. She is the daughter of Christian and Denice Van Golden Ring who both went on Slytherins when they were young but because Lou met her current best friend Rachel on the train she was on the ground put in Gryffindor instead. Lou is smack in love with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin blooded prince, and she has been ever since the first time she saw him. But because of the difference college, he never noticed her and she has been crushed over to him and pancy were lovers. Lou is a very sensitive girl and her greatest enemy is Draco Malfoy's best friend Jamie Lauren Parks. Not only because she is jealous that Jamie is so close to him but also her flippant behavior towards Lou and Rachel. Jamie is the ONLY one who ever did lou so angry that she has transformed itself into anger.<br>Faceclaim: Elena Gilbert (From TVD) aka. Nina Dobrev

**Rachel Maddison:**  
>Rachel is a half blood witch from Gryffindor, with wavy red hair and green eyes. She is the daughter of Claire and Kevin Maddison, but her mother was the witch in the family died when she were 5 and a half year. she have lived in a world without magic until she turned 1. Her childhood was full of horrors, not only is her mom died when she was little, but she was also 8 years old she got bitten by the black widow when she were in Australia with his father. She is very shy and she does not like people looking at her. She is best friends with Mary Lou Van Goldenring! Rachel is often used as a simple bully victim of Slytherin, especially Jamie Lauren Parks. Virtually all Slytherins called her a mud blood as Rachel did not have any evidence that her mother was a witch on it. She is a person who always smiles and is happy, but she is quickly hurt  upset if people get annoyed at her and feel guilty over itself because it's her fault they get mad at her.  
>Faceclaim: Lindsay Lohan as the 16-18 year old!<p>

**Jamie Lauren Parks:**  
>Jamie is a pureblooded Slytherin girl who is very proud of her! She has thick brown curly hair and big blue eyes. She is the daughter of Amber and David Parks who also went to the Slytherin when they were young. Jamie is flippant, smug and a typical example of someone who likes attention. She's funny enough also best friends with Draco Malfoy and girlfriends with Stefan Winter. Jamie hates Lou, very very much and she came up nickname Mudblood for Lous best friend, Rachel. Although she is well know that Rachel's half-blood, she continued to call her because of the first impression she got from her. Jamie is also terrified of flying on the diet after a horrific crash on the second year in a quidditchkamp.<br>Faceclaim: Annabeth (From Percy Jackson) aka. Alexandra Daddario

**Chapter one; Slytherin VS Rawenclaw!**

On December the 16th 1996 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a sunny day, the students got ready for the last Quidditch match before they jump into the new year. The snow was beautiful over the school's land and the Christmas spirit was at its highest. Slytherin dorm had spent the whole morning, to shout for Rawenclaw college and sing chants at the breakfast table while Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor retaliated with their own chants! Mary Lou Van Golden Ring and Rachel Maddison walked together to the big Quidditch pitch in the company of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Lou had been the model for Dean and Seamus's giant banner of Rawenclaws eagle. "It's really beautiful" Rachel said and smiled while she jumped a little to keep warm while they walked. "We've also spent all day to prepare it .. The fact that you could stand it I still do not understand "said Dean and looked at Lou with a wry smile. Lou just blushed and smiled at Rachel. She had been looking forward to the match for so long. "Slytherin, Slytherin" someone screamed from behind. "Of course," sighed Lou when Jamie came bouncing with some other Slytherin girls. "Is loosing big to Rawenclaw" yelled Dean and Seamus. Jamie just laughed contemptuously of it, "You have high expectations huh? Is it a chicken you drew? "She mockingly laughed and looked at Dean and Seamus's banner. "It's at least nicer than the line you have in your forehead" said Lou and smiled mockingly to Jamie and alludes to the snake as she tried to draw on the forehead of themselves. Jamie cut an annoyed grimace and continued to jump. shout. " it is really nice!" Rachel said to Seamus and Dean. "Thank you .. They're just jealous "Seamus smiled. "It's the right attitude" grinned lou. The boys rolling backwards for wanting some rawenclaw players good luck. "I really crosses my fingers for Cho to catch the lightning!" Rachel smiled. "Mhm" Lou smiled and wished only Rawenclaw should win because it would be most fair. They entered the grandstand where the atmosphere was fantastic. All stood and sang, shouted and clapped while the fight was not even started yet. They found Seamus and Dean again and stood with them in Gryffindor grandstand. When the teams were let into people just shouted louder and Lou looked after his goal as she took it immediately. "I'll be right back " she told Rachel and smiled. Seconds after she was turned into an eagle. She took off and flew a wide arc around the pupils, with eyes as little planted on her goals. She screamed as she flew over Rawenclaws grandstand so they started to clap. She headed down to the players who now stood in a circle around Madame Hootch. She straightened the wings out to slow down a little before she flew over the head of Slytherin looking, Draco Malfoy and touched his hair with her claws. She laughed inside herself of it, and glimpsed his cold gaze out and his best friend Stefan who tried to stifle. She flew up to Rachel again and landed perfectly next to her and turned into a human again. Rachel laughed and clapped. "genious" laughed some other Gryffindor students. They heard Mrs. Hootch whistle and wait gaze down towards the track which was already empty. Already after one minute had Lou found the lightning because of his animal instincts. "Come on CHO!" Screamed Lou and Rachel. While Lou kept most eyes on Draco Malfoy and hoped he would win just to see him smile as she cheered most of Cho because she would be the best winner. She loved to watch him play and would give anything if he wanted just as much as look at her, but he had never shown any interest in her. She sighed slightly and looked at his game. "Come RAWENCLAW" Rachel shouted and clapped as she looked at the large chunk of players in the middle. Lou turned its gaze towards the other players. She began to cry with the cry of Rachel. It took some time where she kept an eye on Cho. "NEEJ" yelled Rachel, "YOU CAN ACHIEVE THE GOOD CHO!" And Lou had turned their eyes the other way came Draco flying with his hand stretched full out to catch lightning. "Come on CHO!" Cried Lou. Even if she somehow hoped that he would take it just to see him smile so she called the exact opposite. "YOU CAN NOT catch it, PUSHING HIM BY CHO!" Lou shouted to distract him and get him to believe that Cho was right behind him. And true enough, she got distracted him look back to see if Cho had to be close to lightning and disappeared into thin air. Rachel sighed with relief and clapped on. "ORH it was close," said Rachel. Lou looked at Draco who sent her an evil look to have distracted him to look back, but she just smiled. It did hurt a little inside but the struggle continued and she could look more at his game. She looked around at the players and cried when Stefan Winter pushed a Rawenclaw player of the diet. "Penalty TO RAWENCLAW!" Cried Mrs. Hootch. Rachel looked down at the injured player and made a face. "Slytherin is so overly dramatic" she whined weakly to himself. Lou nodded and looked at the player should try to score on the Slytherin goal. "COM såå!" She shouted and jumped a little mood sake. He took his time and scored a perfect goal in the middle ring. And people around them cheered when Rawenclaw now had more points than Slytherin. And Draco did not seem happy about it because he could not find the lightning and that they were now in arrears. He flew a little further around and lou keep an eye on him. "He has found lightning" she shouted after some time to those around her. She could see that Cho could not reach it if he was not distracted. "Come on CHO! YOU MAY WELL ACHIEVE IT! "She screamed just before Draco got lightning. He smiled only slightly proud as he looked at the golden lightning in his hand and then mockingly to Rawenclaw. Lou stood and smiled and looked at his eyes, hoping to make eye contact. He held it up so his team could see and looked around. His eyes met with Lou for a moment but looked away again. Lou got palpitations and sighed a little love. "Nor add .. Not only do we lose, but we must also look at it there, "said Rachel, who looked down on the track. Lou looked down and disgusted gaze slightly. "Hmm, nice," said Lou and followed it with a sound that says that she'll want to throw up when Jamie was already down the lane to give Stefan a huge victory kiss. Jamie Parks and Stefan Winter was Draco's best friends had been together since summer ended, and since Jamie has been even worse. Draco stood with the rest of the team and showed lightning speed. "Are we slipping?" Rachel smiled weakly and looked at Lou who nodded. They took each other's hand to hold together as they went down from the grandstand. They went into the palace and talked about the fight. "You know that I do not mind that Slytherin won" Lou whispered to Rachel as they walked alone up to the castle. "You're crazy" laughed Rachel Lou and jumped a little again. Lou shuddered slightly and took his hand up to his neck to correct on his scarf. She sighed and looked back. "Not So .. I forgot my scarf in the gallery. "Rachel looked at her. "I go back?" Asked Rachel as teeth chattering in the cold. "No you should not because when you freeze such .. I can handle it and you will not get sick, not up to the ballet "Lou smiled and was really happy with his animal's ability to keep warm in the cold.

**Chapter two: Unexpencted. **

Lou went with her hands in her pocket on her way back to the stadium. She sighed and thought little. She jumped up on the platform again and began looking for his scarf. She thought of the match. And Draco. Most of Draco! She sighed and looked around. Finally she spotted her red and yellow striped scarf. She jumped a few rows of chairs further up, and picked it up. Smiling, she jumped onto the track where the snow was knee-high. She looked around and sniffed the air deeply as she closed her eyes. How she loved the atmosphere here! The many strange smells, mixed with the sounds, gave her a fantastic feeling of freedom and unconcern. She sighed and opened her eyes again. She began to go against the grandstand opening while she hummed. She was still smiling.  
>Over in the Slytherin locker room was nearly deserted. Only Draco stood back with a butter smile at having beaten Ravenclaw! He packed his things into his sports bag, and ran a hand through his wet hair. He looked quickly in the mirror, turning around, and threw the bag over his shoulder, took the broom in his hand and walked out of the locker room. When he came out on the pitch, he looked around, while he smiled weakly. He started walking towards the exit.<br>Lou walked and hummed, without even hearing, seeing or smelling Draco. She walked right by the entrance, in her own thoughts. She hummed quite loud, and suddenly Draco could not help hearing her. He looked up, saw her and stopped. He thought a bit and decided to ignore her. She had not seen him yet, he did believe, that maybe he could sneak past her. He continued to walk toward the exit when Lou suddenly turns around and sees him. She will immediately stop to hum, and blushes. Draco raised an eyebrow over her reddening, but didnt say anything. He kept wakling, and pretend she weren't there. Lou bites her lip, and says quietly: "Congratulations on your victory!" She then turns on while she mutters queitly: "Although it was not deserved," Draco stop and look at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He snored, while she again turned against him, he gives her his elevator look. She were still blusing. She snorted back, and asks how he can be in doubt. He snorts again. "Ravenclaw lost, we won. It's not my fault that they are bad losers! "He smiled arrogantly, and looked down at her. He put his broom up of the platform, and turns her fashion again. She laughs scornfully. "Poor losers? It is YOU who are the bad winners! In mock and the gloating from now until July NEXT YEAR! "She clenched her hands and looked angrily at him because of his superior attitude. He laughed scornfully. "And then what? We have probably allowed? "He moved closer to her, without even thinking about it. Lou was a little frightened, but remained standing, not to seem weak. She glared angrily at him as she hugged her scarf to her. She looked up at him and immediately began to blush and really small and weak. However she was standing, still looking pretty angrily at him. "You are stupid! I believe in is so much better than us! Guess what? It is not, "she went one step closer to him, to show that she was not afraid, and he snorted again. "It is we, then?" He smiled scornfully, and took even another step towards her. He knew there was something wrong with what he did but he could not control it. Lou was more scared now. What if she had made him angry? She looked both angry and scared of him now. "I warn you," she said with a trembling voice, "I warn you! One step closer, and I do not hesitate to attack! "It was obviously a lie. She wouldn't dared to hurt him. But he should not believe that she was afraid of him. He smiled even more superior, and came to provoke a step closer. Lou puts her hand on his chest and trying to push him away but he come up against, and her efforts did not help at all. He laughed scornfully, and took hold of her hand. Lou blushed. Very even. She looked at him a little scared, and said with a somewhat shaky voice: "Let me go!" She was angry but afraid. He just looked at her and smiled mockingly. "Why?" She wrung her arm a little, but could not get his hand free of his grip. "Because I said so!" She exclaimed angrily. He had, without thinking about it, bent his neck so that their faces were quite close. Lou blushed and stopped, little by little, to fight against. She looked at his lips, biting thoughtfully into her own. She would take the chance. It was now or never. She ran quickly up and kissed him. In the middle of the mouth. Draco was speechless. Although he knew it was wrong, he closed his eyes anyway, and let himself go with. His grip on her hand suddenly became milder, and he felt strange inside. Lou blushed more and more. She pulled her hand free of Draco's grip, and gently put her hand behind his neck. The kiss continued. Draco put his arm very gently around her life, ever conscious that this was very wrong. But he did not care. Right now, anyway. He enjoyed it actually suffered. Although it was against everything his father and all others around him said he enjoyed it.  
>They stood in such little time. Lou stopped it. She looked up at him, blushing and relaxed. She had lost her scarf by surprise, but overall it is now up quickly, slipped past Draco, but he would have something solid. He grabbed onto her jacket sleeve and looked earnestly at her. "Listen .. We have to be absolutely clear about something .. Nobody and I mean nobody gets to know something about what just happened! "Lou was trying to pull his sleeve, and said with a very low voice," Let me go! "Draco shook his head and took a better grip. Lou sniffed. "You hate me! I know it"she said with a shaky voice. Draco frowned. Detested her? How? He looked at her, and sank a lump. "No one gets to know this, do you understand?" Lou was crying now. She shook her head and sobbed: "But .. YOU know it! And you hate me! "She looked down. Draco had difficulty finding an appropriate facial expression. He decided that it would probably be a good idea to get her to believe it, so he ordered himself an arrogant facial expressions, released her and said, "You're right!" With his most arrogant attitude. Lou looked up at him and was angry about his arrogant behavior. What would it look like? What on earth was it good for? He could at least say it in a proper way, instead of the arrogant! She frowned. "Super!" And then it happened. She swung her hand and placed it in the middle of Draco's cheek. Tramp! She sobbed, turned and ran. Draco stood and stared at her while he took his hand up to his sore cheek. He clenched his teeth, bent down and gathered some snow. He squeezed it into a rock-hard snow ball and fired it after Lou. And he hit her. Just as she sat on a pile of snow, the snowball struck her in the back, and she lost her footing and fell just as long she was down in another pile of snow. She was just lying down and sobbed. Draco snorted and laughed a little, took his broom and flew up to the entrance. When he was almost inside, got the Lou herself up, brushed herself slightly and said, knowing that he could not hear her, "but I love you ..". She whispered and looked after him when he disappeared and she even came slowly after.<p> 


End file.
